Interfederation Triple Crown Championship
Karl Zarn: Karl 'The Killer' Zarn, otherwise known as TyeDye Guy was the initial title holder in the title belt's extensive pedigree. Legend has it that Zarn conjured up the title belt in odium for -W4-'s Administration. In guise as The Porkrind Kid #2, on 07.26.00, he whitewashed Doink 2000. This denotes the first manifestation of I.N.A. Some deduce that it wasn't truly Karl, but his father Bob Zarn, as Karl was under contract with -W4-. A clause in the -W4- Contract hindered Karl Zarn from competing under any other promotion's flagship. Hence the skepticism of Bob Zarn's contribution that faithful night in Hoosier State Wrasslin`. An alternative hypothesis proposes Karl went in guise for the express motive to breech his -W4- Contract so he`d become a free agent. Which, sequentially, would yield I.N.A.'s non-legitimate title belt championship status. No one knows for certain. What is certain is that Karl and I.N.A. waged war with executives and got out safe and sound. Karl requested that his birth name, Karl Zarn, be referred to as the first then—W4- Training Ground North American Champion. As the biological clock ticked and age crept up, finances inundated Karl Zarn. Forced to either find alternative income or fold I.N.A., Zarn's moneyed cousin, Stoney 'The Shotgun' Wilde, was nice enough to acquire majority stock and take over tenure around December 2000. It was Stoney Wilde's brainchild for interfederation warfare that lifted this dead duck out of the water and to the sky. Moses the Mangler: Second I.N.A. Hall of Fame Inductee Moses 'The Mangler' Zarn`s very first title belt reign came about as an absolute stroke of luck, much like his two succeeding ones. One late afternoon, for no evident reason, Moses and Karl, birth brothers, were scheduled to wrestle one other. After joking around and giving a good in-ring farcical presentation, Karl became diverted and was pinned with a school boy and lost his title belt to his younger kinfolk. Contrived or genuine? A doubting Thomas would have reservations on whether or not it was really a highly structured machination to bring in `young' blood and wean the focus off of Karl Zarn's staggering behind-the-scenes tribulations. But then how'd lightning strike two more times? Which way or the other, Moses the Mangler kept the tradition doing so and became an unlikely, yet affable, I.N.A. Champion by using risqué, often disjointed sketch material. With the renovation of Hardcore Technical Wrestling/WARFARE operational, the Interfederation North American Championship trekked its way over to Volcan Championship Wrestling. Moses the Mangler befall deuce championship standing in an intensified, bloodthirsty Japanese Death Match on V.C.W.'s 'Summer Fest' against then-reigning and defending I.N.A. Champion Hell Razor. Both came out alive, but resembled pincushions. Moses the Mangler, at great lengths, was given acknowledgment as a commendable champion. The controversy surrounding Moses the Mangler's initial reign could have possibly lead to Hell Razor's obtuse deduction that Moses was nothing but a meager finger-puppet, riding out a favor. In his defense, Moses did out-wrestle Hell Razor and the 'Last Wish' double under-hook piledriver was all it took to silence him forever more. Had Hell Razor lingered in WARFARE and waited to defend his title belt after the revamping, the thirty day defense rule would have closed in and he would have been stripped of the title belt. This exchange of blows was held in a vacant amphitheater in Buena Park, California. The surplus of 'Summer Fest' -- at the Arrowhead Pond. Moses the Mangler is permitted a single I.N.A. title belt shot per year. No more. No less. His 2002 title belt shot was granted after protracted gatherings with the upper-level I.N.A title belt administration. Already being the first ever two-time I.N.A. Titleholder, he was determined to be the first ever three-time champion. Even if Moses didn't want his shot to be against long-time acquaintance and cousin, Stoney `The Shotgun' Wilde, the powers-to-be gave no choice. It was now or never for this once great wrestler. After laborious preparation, this overly maturing and beyond-prime Harlem, New York native gave it one more shot; opting that there is only one way to attest that he is not a has-been. Stoney, also in a defiant perspective, accepted out of reverence. Moses gallantly and heartily trained. Two fleeting weeks prior to the match-up Moses held a press conference to publicize that if he were to lose this I.N.A. title belt match-up, retirement from professional wrestling after two decades of blood, sweat, tears, and toilet humor was sincerely here. In contrast, the current -W4- World Heavyweight Champion Stoney Wilde's one-hundred percent concentration was on his -W4- Championship, all but forgetting about his I.N.A. Match. Following Moses' revelation even less time was spent focusing. The day of the match-up Moses was very ascetic, staying to himself inside his substandard locker room. Typical Stoney arrived in the nick of time. With the lingering stench of alcohol and scored outer shell foreshadowing substance abuse. You could literally see the age in Moses' footwork and execution. As truly the better of the two, Stoney's pitiable implementation still snowed under Moses' most excellent efforts. Moses, seeming worse for the wear, strained to grab on to any impetus whatsoever. After Stoney nailed his signature move the 'Shotgun Blast' (cradle piledriver), Moses gained severe vigor and powered himself up. Afterwards, Moses and Stoney shared a volley of punches with Stoney getting the worse while Moses seemed not to feel any effect. Then, Moses derided 'a legend' by hitting the dreaded leg drop but decided not to attempt a pin-fall and picked up a muzzy Stoney. Moses then applied a textbook full-nelson slam over the top rope, rapping Stoney's cranium against the ring apron. Down for the count, I.N.A Referee, Ezzo Garrison, counted to ten. Moses was awarded the title belt since the I.N.A. Rules state that any win is commendable to the title belt, including a count out victory. Stoney later avowed that he warranted the loss because he put the match-up on the back burner. Moses decided to remain semi-active on the independent circuit for another year, at least. Sadly, Moses was subsequently stripped of the title belt due to an ankle injury he acquired during a training session only short time thereafter. The injury proven to be career-ending. Stoney Wilde: Parallel to what transpired with Karl Zarn, Moses the Mangler signed with the foremost wrestling coalition, the -W4-. The -W4- Board insisted Moses the Mangler drop title belt championship acknowledgment without delay or else be in breech of contract. I.N.A. Owner Stoney `The Shotgun' Wilde, unable to find someone quick enough, 'faced' Moses at the defunct -W4- Training Ground. The pseudo-match saw Karl Zarn serve as the special guest referee. Stoney `pinned' Moses in eleven seconds becoming the new Interfederation North American Champion. Also under -W4- contract, Stoney had specifics written into his accord that lawfully permitted him to serve as I.N.A. Champion and -W4- Wrestler concurrently. Jean-Claude Primeau and Stoney Wilde met two weeks before Stoney Wilde won the -W4- World Heavyweight Championship for their semi-monthly summit to thrash out the contemporary state of affairs of I.N.A.. There was an inebriated quarrel over I.N.A.'s idleness and Stoney flat-out demanded that Jean forfeit the rights due to a breech of contract that necessitated Jean to keep the title belt active under any and all circumstances. The heated squabble ended when Stoney Wilde laid down the dare; he declared that if he won the -W4- Championship within the month of March he'd be able to refund the currency salaried for the title belt and would then hold the I.N.A. title belt till beaten. In accord, Jean-Claude Primeau stated that if Stoney were incapable to implement this, then he'd be able to do whatever he desires without hindrance. They shook on it and Stoney went on to secure the -W4- World Heavyweight Championship on 03.08.02 during a live transmission of E.w.F. 'Distortion' and was then decorated with both title belts and inclusive ownership. Stoney Wilde's off the cuff third Interfederation North American Championship stemmed from the deep-embedded bad blood between himself and three-time I.N.A. Champion Icon. Wilde was publicly disgruntled with Icon's bigheaded behavior and he drafted two capable megastars to do his dirty work. Wilde did not attempt to disguise this discontentment, and, infrequently, swanked how he'd finish Icon ineradicably. `Little' Joey Average and `The Extremist' Jeff Nero proved to be lemons, and all the propaganda neighboring their entrance was fluff. So it was Joey Average versus Jeff Nero versus reigning and defending I.N.A. Champion Icon in a `Barbed-Wire Ladder Match.' Well-wrestled and well-received, the match-up did little but establish Icon's ascendancy as a resourceful, popular champion. Fast forward: Nero's maladroitly K.O.ed when he is tugged down from the barbed-wire ladder and his chin hits each barbed-wire rung on the descent. Average and Icon scraped on their knees until Stoney `The Shotgun' Wilde, I.N.A. Owner, took matters into his own hands. Average and Wilde enhanced their `partnership' when Average assisted Wilde with a `Shotgun Blast' cradle piledriver on Icon from the sixth rung of the barbed-wire ladder. Icon was now out of the equation, and, it seemed that a Joey Average sovereignty was on the horizon. Stoney Wilde, perhaps materialistically, turn-coated and `Shotgun Blasted' Joey Average. With that, Stoney Wilde, who wasn't even in the match-up, scaled right up, got the championship title belt, and affirmed himself the new Interfederation North American Champion in 21:45. To say adieu everlastingly afterwards, Icon spat the most awful, greenest, slimiest backwash cough up into Wilde's handsome visage. However, the melodiousness soured from I.N.A.'s existing pecuniary curse. The Desperado Studios`, I.N.A.'s chief advocate, panel of trustees became intertwined in a funds ciphering scandal that destroyed the sponsor corporation and its any and every alliance. So what was I.N.A. Owner and Champion Stoney Wilde to do? In an audacious redeployment, Mr. Wilde made the executive assessment to cease all televised transmissions of live I.N.A. Events. Plentiful proceeds were attained to permit him to maintain the S.W.W.C. and telecast nostalgic, archived matches. However, producing new I.N.A. Television was purely out of the question. Thus, Stoney Wilde invigorated the tried and true system of `touring' the championship here and fro, redolent of the olden times. No `independent' wrestler was able to uncrown the champion (save for P.B. Juggalette's credited but often ignored reign) and all accounts of defenses were lost in the frantic, daily 'touring' schedule. Is I.N.A. predestined for mediocrity or is this another adversity for the conventional, well-respected, but monetarily underprivileged, Interfederation North American Championship? P.B. Juggalette's victory via technical knock-out occurred when an inebriated Hoosier State Wrasslin' groupie assailed Stoney Wilde, knocking him cataleptic. P.B. Juggalette (Wilde's authentic fiancé) sold the skirmish as legitimate and won the I.N.A. Championship (in 05:03). Observers assumed the episode was staged, but, however, it was not. Precisely one week anon, a re-match was programmed and Stoney Wilde took back the championship title belt from P.B. Juggalette without incident in two minutes and seventeen seconds. This marks Stoney Wilde's fourth title reign. Tying the great innovator Icon in most reigns as champion, Stoney Wilde's fifth championship title reign comes in form of a `phantom' match against Shotai Jordan. In Rio de Janeiro, on September 23, 3006, Stoney Wilde took the Interfederation Triple Crown Championship after Shotai Jordan, reportedly, confronted I.3.C. Owner Karl Zarn beforehand and threatened a no-show if not allotted a certain dollar amount. Zarn dealt with the unprofessional Jordan by secretly booking Stoney Wilde to gain the championship title belt via disqualification after Shotai Jordan used a 'closed fist' literally five seconds into the match-up. Ezzo Garrison and Stoney Wilde fled the scene while Shotai Jordan ran amuck, having taken the repercussions of his own greed. Phantom title change #3. Six times. Six times. Six times! Doubling the standard set by his cousin Moses the Mangler, I.3.C. Stalwart Stoney Wilde crippled Eric Dane's mandatory second championship title reign in 7:45 and thrusted himself in a sure-fire position for I.3.C Hall of Fame. 'The Shotgun' has proven to be the only champion besides Icon to draw so much as flies without coating himself in honey. Things got a little carried away in the October 26th, 2006 `Key Retailing Match' featuring champion Stoney Wilde defending against former champion Shotai Jordan. The two fought, of all places, inside a grocery store in Indiana. Everything went as designed. The spots were crisp and brutal, interlaced with faux drama and broad hilarity. It was set to be a classic. Until the mishap inside the raw meat and seafood department's preparation room, which houses all the hazardous meat slicing saws. With faux drama, Stoney Wilde `tried' to cut Shotai's head off with an elongated, serrated, and working slicing blade. Of course, as planned, Jordan foiled his attempt and started to make a comeback when, suddenly, he lost his footing on the glossy tile floor and slipped. He caught himself but in the process, by chance, ran his wrist over the humming saw. The action stopped and the tragedy became all too real. Hastily, EMTs flooded in the room and hauled Jordan off to the local emergency room. The gash, just around the wrist region of Jordan's arm, required twenty stitches and was precariously close to fracturing a blood vein. Shotai Jordan was scheduled to win the match-up, however, a press release the next day confirmed, due to `personal injury', Stoney Wilde retained the championship title belt. OSHA investigated and ruled the match-up `unhealthy' and fined Karl Zarn x-amount of dollars for such negligence. They also proclaimed that the I.3.C. would be under strict supervision in future endeavors. Shotai Jordan later chose to end affiliation with the championship title belt. The match was all of 13:13 minutes in duration. As if being the sovereign-most champion in existence wasn't enough, the shielding champion of interfederations was politically egged into yanking the life plug on the most over-welcomed quarrel in I.3.C.. Former champion Axel Action brazened out Stoney Wilde and told him to put up or shut up, so Wilde put up, the I.3.C. Championship, specifically, on December 25, 2006 at Madison Square Garden. To stir interest, an awfully succulent ante was agreed upon:. if Axel Action were to defeat Stoney Wilde and reclaim the championship title belt he lost well over a half decade ago, he'd be immortalized into the Hall of Fame only held in reserve for legends. On the flip side, if Stoney Wilde were to, in any way, preserve the championship title belt, Axel Action could never ever be eligible for a championship title belt shot as long as he breathed. In turn, they hurled cheap shot insults and talked enough trash to fill a Rumpke dumpster. Come crunch time, it was a moderately well-paced, electrifying one-on-one harmonized match-up that resulted in a noteworthy and page-turning, yet inconclusive, story-book finish. As both Axel Action and Stoney Wilde loitered on the outside ring apron, Wilde endeavored his patented `Shotgun Blast'. All too customary with said move, Axel Action reversed it with the easiest counteract—a back drop. Elevated, the back drop was, in turn, reversed into a mind-boggling half monkey flip cradle piledriver from the ring apron. Having proven himself, Stoney Wilde concluded that a fate worse than destiny was a lamentable one. And Axel Action, ten seconds later, was declared counted-out at 13:56. Whatever chapter seemed finished, was, however, just beginning… Summer Kensington: '''Chronic illegal drug and alcohol misuse, along with a surgically un-repairable nose, compelled Stoney `The Shotgun Wilde (`K Deuce' Kris Kamen) into premature retirement. In conjunction was the vacancy of his Interfederation North American Championship. The media's burning light on Stoney's personal demons caused the reigning and defending I.N.A. Champion to find someone suitable to preserve the title belt's world-class dignity. Stoney chose 'Sassy' Summer Kensington, one of the minority of people who'd cleanly beaten him in his career, who consented and was acknowledged as the new Interfederation North American Champion. Stoney Wilde proved to be a bad judge of character. '''Prime: To much dismay, 'Sassy' Summer Kensington was incapable to defend her title belt on a habitual basis. So, probably through his teeth, Stoney Wilde stripped her of the title belt. A five-man tournament was prearranged consisting of R.W.W.F.II's select few. In the preliminary round Prime beat N-Dogg, Lieutenant Russel won by default, and Rasputin beat Victor. In a three-way dance Prime pinned Rasputin to secure the I.N.A. Championship for the first time. Preceding the 12.06.01 O.W.A. 'Thursday Turbo', Hell Razor supplemented fuel to the inferno to his protracted career quarrel with Donny Diamond. Stepping well over the line by hijacking Diamond's spouse Katrina Panther Diamond. High and low, and everywhere between, Donny Diamond rummaged. Daylight and nighttime, continuously in arrears. Had Diamond met his maker and lost his wife to Hell Razor? Worse of all, Donny and Hell Razor shared possession of the I.N.A. Championship, something found intolerable by both parties. The very day the co-champions were set to tango with Prime, Donny Diamond phoned I.N.A. Owner Stoney Wilde citing he could not be there due to transportation troubles. Despite the sincerity in Diamond's voice Hell Razor kept a keen eye out. Mid-match, against Prime, Hell Razor ordered his droogies to escort Katrina out to ringside. The rather tedious match dragged on until the referee bumped, after Katrina Diamond, hand-cuffed to the ring post, un-cuffed herself after pick-pocketing Hell Razor. Waiting in the wings, naturally, Donny Diamond routinely ran-in and got off the 'Rough Cut' on Hell Razor and powerbombed Prime onto Hell Razor. Ezzo Garrison, I.N.A. Referee, traumatized, made the three count. Prime then became the fourteenth Interfederation North American Titleholder. I.N.A. Owner, Stoney Wilde, could have effortlessly upturned Ezzo's verdict. However, he let it stand. No other I.N.A. Match was ever held under the O.W.A. Flag again. On 01.10.02 Stoney 'The Shotgun' Wilde punctually retailed his I.N.A Stock to Jean-Claude Primeau for $2,363,929.00 cold hard cash in a clandestine congregation. Demons and substance abuse had finally let Stoney Wilde's death rattle out. Figuring since he was son of the new I.N.A. Proprietor, Prime's sixty days came and went without a single defense or attempt to set up a defense. So, with no other substitute, Jean-Claude Primeau made his first assessment as owner and stripped his very own son of the title belt. Jean-Claude could take blameworthiness for his son's bereavement of the title belt, being he never fulfilled negotiations for I.N.A. Housing. John Steele: The Beast ousted Prime in an epic battle. John was all but finished early in, however John back body dropped Prime when Prime tried to execute his finisher. Prime landed awkwardly on the back of his neck and the Beast locked in the `Maul'. But Prime was by now sedated, thus making John the new Interfederation North American Champion. On 05.27.01 the R.W.W.F.II. hosted a pay-per view entitled 'Heat Wave 2001'. John Steele was set to face Hellraiser in a 'Finisher Versus Finisher Match'. After some time both men were counted out which forced vacancy upon the title belt. R.W.W.F.II. Officials acknowledged Hellraiser as the new Interfederation North American Champion on 06.23.01. Stoney Wilde, rightfully, stroked his power by reversing the decision made and brooded over how R.W.W.F.II. Officials count out both men in a 'Finisher Versus Finisher Match'. Needless to predict, I.N.A. and R.W.W.F.II relations soured. Axel Action: The deepest depths of despair in I.N.A. came in the style of Axel Action. Stoney 'The Shotgun' Wilde, in the R.W.W.F.II.'s Bureau, came to finalize contract liberation—post Prime/Hellraiser. Lounging about endlessly, Stoney Wilde`s eye caught upon the Interfederation North American Championship. Did Lady Rock, R.W.W.F.II.'s C.E.O., really believe Stoney would part ways minus the I.N.A. Championship? So, without assessing, he snatched the title belt and high-tailed out of there. Stoney Wilde's R.W.W.F.II. Tenure was terminated, and in the blink of an eye, I.W.W. was all over him. The very subsequent day he was at his locker room in the I.W.W. Arena and fell upon a brainstorm. Now Stoney, thus far, had authentically been a God with far-fetched ideas. Naively enough, he opted to gift this title belt to one of his fellow stable mates, Bain or The Fallen Angel (Psychotic Solider). He laid the title belt in-between their locker rooms on 05.31.01. On 06.03.01 he revisited to see if the title belt was still there. It was. Neither Bain nor The Fallen Angel had laid a single, solitary finger on it. So Stoney took the title belt and revealed to the entire I.W.W. Roster that he was going to conceal the title belt and the first individual to unearth it, gets to retain it. On 06.10.01 someone did lastly locate it; it was Axel Action. A sad clown cries. This was Axel's first day so he was drifting around the stadium, seeing the sights. So ensued the darkest days of I.N.A. all would preferably overlook. Everyone knew A. Veiled was Axel Action. Subsequent his barring for competition, A. Veiled (Axel Action) took on a mask and liberated the Hispanic character inside him. Despite the numerous shortcoming his original championship title belt reign exploited, Axel faired more prosperously under the hood at `Barroom Blitzkrieg` on February 20, 2007. After over-indulgingly swamping `Legend Inc.' Mark Chrysler with a diversity of matured Tennessee whiskey, A. Veiled forced a drunkard submission out of him at 9:56. Stoney Wilde, the reigning and defending champion, had to pass the torch to another generation (Mark Chrysler) after an intervention of family and friends paved the way for his departure to rehabilitation. The ill-fated 'Best of Three' series between challenger James Varga and reigning and defending champion A. Veiled in the second consecutive 'Ballroom Blitzkrieg' was held in Southern Indiana once again. It was prompt, atrocious, and conclusive in a mere 12:10. When the two said combatants jabbed and scratched their war path to the rooftop of the dusty tavern, one mis-timed neckbreaker caused the flimsy, weathered rooftop to give in. They, along with pounds of debris, fell through. Luckily for A. Veiled, a flaccid arm of his emerged on top of James Varga's chest cavity, which I.3.C. Official Ezzo Garrison deemed legitimate. A. Veiled became the fourth person to obtain the I.3.C Championship three times, and also became one of the shortest reigning champions of all-time too. His brief one minute reign was subsequent Terry Woods' nine minute reign in a match-up that allotted as many title belt changes as needed within a thirty minute time frame: 'Legend's Ego V', on 07.04.07. A Kati Hajime was applied on A. Veiled and, somehow, Terry Woods allowed his shoulders to get pressed against the mat as A. Veiled lie on top of him. Through A. Veiled's horrific screaming and smacking of the canvas, Terry Woods accidently got a five count against him. And A. Veiled took the highest prize for the third time in 29:01. Only to lose it by a five count pin-fall 58 seconds later. Nate Giovanna: "Thank goodness for Nate Giovanna.", wrestling dirt-sheet journalists wrote. Axel Action got viciously creamed by 'The Fabulous' Nate Giovanna in what has come to be the prevalent ass whooping the world of wrestling has ever observed. This match was, in proportion to the human resources of E.W.A., a non-title match-up since they did not recognize the title belt as a sanctioned E.W.A. title belt. But, in spite of, the title belt `officially' swapped hands in 1:56 after Nate hit 'The South Beach Sunset'. For record's sake, Nate rejected the I.N.A. Championship. Hence his fleeting sovereignty. E.W.A. and I.N.A. Administration agreed to disagree and the I.N.A. Championship was vacant yet again. Hell Razor: On 07.15.01 Stoney Wilde, the possessor of this illustrious title belt, sold all rights and the physical title belt strap to the proprietor of Hardcore Technical Wrestling, Just2Xtreme. The two met for the first time and hastily came to an accord that the sum of $3,000,000.00 was right up their alley. So they endorsed the indentures and all officially authorized papers to make the sell certified. Unknown to Just2Xtreme, Stoney had a hoodwink up his sleeve. The scapegoat was a loophole in the contract: Stoney's legal privilege to book one final Interfederation North American Match before jurisdiction went to Just2Xtreme. Any proviso could be added. Stoney approved a 'Six Pack Challenge Match' on H.T.W.'s first pay-per view, 'Night of Champions'. Each of the six wrestlers would represent a distinct association. Stoney held in reserve two of the six corners and chose Axel Action (contractually obligated), E.W.A. Ambassador, and an anonymous opponent that would embody the legendary -W4-. Adding more fuel to the fire, Stoney announced that the specifications for this match would be as follows: if the -W4- Representative wins in any justifiable manner, all rights and the Interfederation North American Championship would be reinstated back to Stoney Wilde without any pecuniary responsibilities due to Just2Xtreme or the Hardcore Technical Wrestling. Stoney was shrewd enough to foil Just2Xtreme from altering this match in any way. Firstly, fine print allowed only him to amend or adjoin any rules or requirements for the title belt. Secondly, to be sure no one hampers, Stoney would select the ring announcer, official, ring-side announcers, etc.. Last but not least, this 'Six Pack Challenge Match' would be single elimination so no 'fabricated finale' would crop up. The six men would be: 'The Franchise' Chris Kirby (Hardcore Technical Wrestling), Jerry Congo (Volcan Championship Wrestling), Axel Action (Extreme Wrestling Alliance), -W4- Representative (World Wide Web Wrestling), Jon Plex (eXtreme Wrestling Federation), and Hell Razor (Pro Championship Wrestling 2000). Days before the actual affair the pay-per view was conveyed from the 28th to the 31st. To everyone's disbelief Stoney Wilde proclaimed the -W4- Mystery Representative as being 'K Deuce' Kris Kamen. No one grasped that Stoney Wilde, in reality, was Kris Kamen, that is, until the day at hand. Axel Action, of course, was pinned by Jon Plex in 5:59. 'The Franchise' Chris Kirby was counted out at the 15:13 mark. Jon Plex was the next to hit the highway when Jerry Congo, by hook or by crook, pinned him at the 19:59 mark. Near the end of the match Stoney Wilde materialized and got involved. In less than a minute Stoney Wilde was bewildered when Hell Razor rolled him up and scored a pin in 20:42. Stoney kicked out a split second too delayed with such might that it launched Hell Razor across the ring and onto the flaccid carcass of Jerry Congo. Hell Razor then became the ninth Interfederation North American Champion. Also making the title belt and all rights the chattels of Just2Xtreme. After the match-up Stoney Wilde scandalized the masses and tore up the pact for the sell of the title belt. Unknown to any person but himself, Stoney Wilde, on no account, signed the contract, making the title belt once again his. In a show of common decency, Stoney Wilde presented Just2Xtreme the quantity of $140,000 just to keep the title belt in H.T.W. for a few months, no contracts. To the repugnance of numerous, the personnel of H.T.W. consented. During the closing stages of the pay-per view a new epoch formulated in H.T.W.. Just2Xtreme was demoted to a commissioner and John Ale took over, but John agreed to have commercial relations with the Interfederation North American Championship. Federation identification changed as well as management. Hardcore Technical Wrestling soon became WARFARE. Whilst surveying the Black Crow versus Donny Diamond match-up, Stoney Wilde beckoned Hell Razor out. Stoney Wilde publicized that there would be a three way match-up between the lasting three men, since Diamond outdid the Black Crow, of the miniature tournament to crown the new I.N.A. Champion right then and there. Hell Razor and Sulfur (Billy McStoner) came out ill-equipped and the match began. It went on until Sulfur was fortuitously speared by Donny and knocked unconscious via the ring pillar. This gave Donny the opening to cover the cataleptic Sulfur; but Donny did not see Hell Razor cover Sulfur as well. The three count later, both thought they prevailed, but Stoney Wilde interposed and acknowledged them co-I.N.A. Champions. Together they would have to preserve the title belt. Sullenness set in, and Donny Diamond and Hell Razor grew an incalculable loathing for one another. One that still persists today. With the transformation of Hardcore Technical Wrestling/WARFARE realized, a titanic of an announcement was programmed for `August Annihilation' in WARFARE. This John Ale Announcement made it unmistakable that the Interfederation North American Championship was coming back to WARFARE, and the first match-up would be at the next program, `Saturday Beatdown`. WARFARE's numbero uno pin-up Terminator X had a few select words and a couple of unsavory phrases to John Ale about the Interfederation North American Championship. Terminator X told John Ale that Stoney Wilde permitted him a one-time-only shot at the title belt, which made Ale gnash his teeth. So, ostensibly, the match was set. Terminator X versus Moses the Mangler. But John Ale sought a WARAFRE Representative; that diplomat turned out to be the next champion, Donny 'Legend' Diamond. Premeditated for sure, Diamond assaulted Terminator X with a barbed-wire ball bat moments after the John Ale Announcement. The final match-up was Moses the Mangler versus Donny Diamond versus Terminator X for `Saturday Beatdown`. All three men craved to show why they were considered the finest sportspersons in the industry. The clash took to the exterior of the ring. The three battled around, in, and on the ring. As the referee's count reached seven, Terminator X elevated Moses up in his 'Equalizer' powerbomb and dropped him gracelessly onto the concrete, knocking the reigning and defending champion out and leaving him powerless to answer the count. Moses the Mangler was accordingly counted out of the ring. In the interim, within the ring, Terminator X and Diamond wrestled what gave the impression of an elegant brawn man's wrestling match, even though Diamond was visibly outweighed by a hundred pounds. Donny Diamond was able to lift the then-WARFARE Champion in his 'Masque of Darkness' finisher, but Samurai came running down from the rear and whacked him in the back with a Kendo stick, thus disqualifying Terminator X and giving Donny Diamond the win. For Donny's first title belt defense, he was planned to face independent superstar Halloween on the 30th of September. A week or so beforehand, Halloween cancelled and Terminator X hastily stood-in. The 30th rolled around and the match began, both pulling out a magnificent technical display for today's standards. In the conclusion, Terminator X hit his dreaded 'Equalizer'. Ezzo Garrison, the official for I.N.A. Matches, went to count. 1... 2... Ezzo ceased count and repudiated to count X's pin-fall. Terminator X was livid at Ezzo, but that gave Donny sufficient time to recuperate and roll X up in a small package. An extremely speedy count later, Donny Diamond retained his I.N.A. Championship. Naturally, Donny and Ezzo got out of the venue swiftly. Terminator X had been had. While Terminator X rolled out of the ring, Stoney Wilde laughed quietly at his machination`s triumph. Terminator X physically battered Stoney right there, however Stoney wormed out of Terminator`s death grip. Nothing else transpired that day, but the next day Stoney Wilde sent out an authorized I.N.A. Memo of Invitation to innumerable independent wrestlers pronouncing that Donny Diamond was formally stripped of the title belt and a mini, one-night tournament was to be organized in O.W.A.. Rumor has it Diamond's guilt and fear of Terminator X caused him to rashly decide to steer clear of the I.N.A. Championship. Rumor has it, anyway. The rumors were wrong. In the one-night, miniature tournament Donny Diamond fruitfully defeated Black Crow with the 'Rough Cut'. Before Donny had the occasion to relax, Stoney Wilde made an announcement. That announcement was that as an alternative of having the rest of the tournament go on, there would be a three way between the remaining three men right then and there. Hell Razor and Sulfur (Billy McStoner) came out ill-equipped and the match began. It went on until Sulfur was fortuitously speared by Donny and knocked unconscious via the ring pillar. This gave Donny the opening to cover the cataleptic Sulfur; but Donny did not see Hell Razor cover Sulfur as well. A three count later, both thought they prevailed, but Stoney Wilde interposed and acknowledged them co-I.N.A. Champions. Together they would have to preserve the title belt. Sullenness set in, and Donny Diamond and Hell Razor grew an incalculable loathing for one another that still persists today. Terminator X: Stoney `The Shotgun' Wilde irrevocably swallowed his pride and publicly slandered his shady verdict that disallowed Terminator X the Interfederation North American Championship on 09.30.01. The skeleton inside the closet became too much to stomach, and, on 10.14.04, Stoney Wilde published a memorandum invalidating I.N.A. Referee Ezzo Garrison's 09.30.01 call as `official`. In spite of this, in the record books, the `victory' for Donny Diamond stands. However, for the day of 10.01.01, Terminator X is acknowledged by the committee as `I.N.A. Champion'. Terminator X refused comment on the bequeathing. Icon: Hot off the heels of a Moses the Mangler vacancy, Stoney Wilde prearranged for the finest four men in wrestling in our day to contend for the vacant title belt. Those four men were: two-time former I.N.A. Champion Prime, Sulfur (Billy McStoner), Icon, and Marc Vaughn Pearson. As it turned out, this match would go down into I.N.A. Legacy as one of the finest title belt matches ever. With broadcast undertaking from Flash Kornette and Stoney Wilde, this match-up was the debut match done independently without federation aid. The Stoney Wilde Wrestling Channel, a twenty-four hour all-star wrestling network, premiered an I.N.A. Match devoid of a countrywide-established wrestling corporation. Late in the bout all four men ascended the top of the ladder and consequently unhooked the title belt in unison. Pointless to say the ladders soon went down and three of the four men went down with it. The I.N.A. title belt also took the big dive and tipped over the top rope where the first person to have hold of the title belt without the impediment of another individual would be the champion. It was tug-and-war from there on in as no one appeared to get the title belt without any of the others holding on to it additionally. Well, in the end, two men, Sulfur and Icon, held the title belt. They tugged and tugged but Marc Vaughn Pearson intervened and kicked the title belt out of their joint custody. The title belt soared through the air and it was Icon who dove and caught it, therefore becoming the seventeenth I.N.A. Titleholder. Though it was the only match on the card, it went the whole nine yards and Icon came out the victor at the 50:52 mark. On 08.04.02 Icon made a victorious defense against two-time I.N.A. Champion Donny 'Legend' Diamond in a match-up that saw I.N.A. Founder Karl Zarn as an impartial referee and ended with Icon pinning Donny during a botched sleeper hold. It lived in ill repute because of the 'Karl Zarn Incident', the most memorable 'spot' of all time according to Icon. Icon protected his stance as longest reigning and defending, if not greatest, I.N.A. Champion ever by defeating his two arch-nemesis, Magnum MT and Silencer Silvershade, in a 'Triangle Round Robin Tournament' on 10.01.02. Through critically wounded ribs and sporting a crimson mask, Icon retained for the second time by pinning Magnum MT at 40:52, owing to the assistance of Silencer Silvershade and a steel chair. Though Icon was the first eradicated, by count out, at 12:33, he was never eliminated for a second time, which is necessary in a round robin tournament. Eradications arose in this order: Icon, count out, at 12:33. Silencer Silvershade, by Magnum MT, at 24:21. Magnum MT, by Icon, at 25:01. Silencer Silvershade, by Icon, at 33:52. Magnum MT, by Icon, 40:52. Icon's final I.N.A. Defense came on 12.08.02 when the great champion beat Steven 'Hunter' Hurst in a 'Steel Cage Match' that saw some of the bloodiest and most sadistic exploits ever perceived on S.W.W.C. There was shattered glass, hand-cuffs, steel chairs, and a fantastically enthralling climax where Icon leapt twenty-five feet from the peak of the outmoded steel cage onto Jared Blazer, while, at the same time, Hunter dove out through the front entrance. Icon secured both feet on the ground first and, thus, was declared the winner over Hunter at 55:34. Subsequently, after losing later that late afternoon to Jared Blazer, Icon publicized his withdrawal from I.N.A. Competition. Sure enough the aged truism 'you can't keep a good man down' isn't far from the truth as 07.26.03 was the day of Icon. Not only was Icon inaugurated into the I.N.A. Hall of Fame, but he also outlasted seven others to regain the championship title belt he lost some months beforehand. Champions from long-ago flocked in with new blood for a superb 'Follow the Leader Match' where abolishment occurred when someone was either thrown over the top rope or pushed off the steel scaffolds that linked the four rings. The first I.N.A. Champion, Karl Zarn, once again served as special guest referee. And for the second time in a row, Icon mortified Zarn by re-showing the video recording of him smearing blood on Zarn's referee shirt during Icon's Hall of Fame reception. The 'Karl Zarn Incident' as it has been dubbed. But the real 'breakout' star of the night was 'Systematic Assassin' Logan Treasure, who, all by himself, eliminated Donny Diamond in 2:33, Jonathan Cross in 22:24, and Scott Florret in 31:02 before falling to Icon. The champion going out of the night didn't fair so poorly himself, eliminating Moses the Mangler in 10:38, MrSynnerster in 22:40, and lastly Logan Treasure in 35:17. Scott Florret took out Shawn Stevens in 16:00 flat. Afterwards, the new champion showed insolence to the modernizer and first champion by spitting on him, which caused Karl Zarn to chase after Icon, but it ended as Icon dove into the viewing multitude and vanished. This 'Follow the Leader Match' occurred in Mexico City, Mexico. It was the first time I.N.A. actually held an event outside of the United States of America. All good things have to come to an end. And a great thing came to an end on 09.07.03. Due to confounding economical obligations pertaining to operating the Interfederation North American Championship, Stoney Wilde dropped a bombshell and announced that his affluence had dwindled to a point where manning the championship title belt was simply impossible, to much chagrin. It was a poignant day and most would agree that it was a fantastic run. After absentmindedly lying on the sill well over a year, anticipating re-materialization and nostalgia-waxing, the Interfederation North American Championship returned under an intercontinental production studio's monetary subsidy (Desperado Studios Production). Stoney Wilde's proposition on September 27, 2004 pledged egos to be shattered and egos to be stroked. Merely icing on the cake as Spokane, Washington got much more than they bargained for. 2002. 2003. 2004. Three years. Three championship title belt reigns. Much like Moses the Mangler (2001, 2002, 2003). 2003 I.N.A. Hall of Famer. Much like Moses the Mangler (2004 I.N.A. Hall of Famer). Icon's stock underneath the I.N.A. Flagship went through the roof post becoming the second ever three time I.N.A. Champion (after spoiling Moses the Mangler's I.N.A. Hall of Fame Induction). Only five count pin-falls and verbal submissions were adequate means of eradication. It was brilliant through and through. Scott Florett went first at 29:35. Florett's purging set off a chain reaction. To begin, Sulfur physically slapped the back of Logan Treasure's head whilst Treasure and Florett were the two legals. Did this slap constitute a tag? I.N.A. Referee Ezzo Garrison thought so. Therefore Sulfur was legal along with Scott Florett. Sulfur then, amazingly enough, double sunset flipped both Treasure and Florett. With Treasure on top of Florett and Sulfur pinning him, Florett was vulnerable, and was pinned. It didn't terminate there though. Sulfur in spite of everything had both men in the sunset flip pinning predicament. Since no breaks were sandwiched between eliminations, Treasure's shoulders, seconds later, were counted down for the five, at 29:53, as Florett, livid, held him from underneath. With an unpretentious sunset flip, Sulfur took out practically half the opposition. This sequence of elimination caused some stark mad behavior. Everyone aligned with everyone. And everyone turn coated everyone. Madness. Evidently irked, Treasure and Florett assailed Sulfur as Icon and Rune Archer suspended on opposing top ropes with steel chairs. Treasure and Florett wore Sulfur down to a point of collapse and elevated him on their collective shoulders. It was there that Icon and Rune Archer chaotically double dropkicked the elevated Sulfur with their steel chairs. Five seconds later, at 34:32, there was but two. All but being a follower, Icon took the literal second of prospect, post-Sulfur episode, and slapped Rune Archer with a single-leg Boston Crab. But there's a catch, a steel chair was knotted in, producing great stress. Rune Archer's pride was swept aside by vulnerability. And he verbally submitted at 36:36. No one thought it possible. But Icon's name was well fitting in this 'Legend's Ego Match'. And history was made… again. Subsequent to all the bullshit in the wake of Violator's I.N.A. Victory, Stoney Wilde did what no one thought he had the nerve to do. He sanctioned the Interfederation North American Championship as a 24/7 Championship to be safeguarded whenever, wherever. And, as intended, Icon quickly took benefit by super kicking Violator's head into a locker inside the locker room, not two minutes after Violator won the championship title belt. I.N.A. Referee diffidently counted the three count and Icon was declared the new Interfederation North American Champion in 0:04. The capable marvel of the independent circuit, Violator, was champion only long enough to sneeze. Stoney Wilde then suspended the 24/7 Rule, supplementing his bond with Icon and congealing the two's accord. The fourth championship win was virtually criminal but it ended the Violator-Nuttcracker-Icon feud that brewed over many, many, many years in many, many, many federations. And it shepherded in yet another epoch of Icon. One for the ages. As compensation for constant services rendered, Stoney Wilde allotted Icon the option of hand-picking his first challenger. In the trenches for over five years in the trade, slew upon slew of Icon's rivals could have been the chosen one. He opted, instead, for someone `homegrown`. World of Wrestling's golden boy, Kid Platinum. In 2004, in W.o.W, he guised himself under the nom de plume `Jason Fox'. Jason Fox cultivated the others and strutted his stuff, and no one suspected that the man underneath the ego was the renowned Icon. The expectations were high for young Fox and a clash with the fast-talking Kid Platinum was predestined. It went down, and Jason Fox scaled the platinum mountain, mending the quarrel of who was going to be the next great generation's leading foot. Jason Fox (Icon), soon unmasked and vocalized that Kid Platinum shouldn't have even came close to securing a punch, much less a win. Skip to present day, Icon opened Evolution Revolution Wrestling and announced his retirement excursion. He felt this might very well be the final chance to prove once and for all that he is truly the `platinum' one. And on November 21, 2005 Andrew Atkins (Kid Platinum) fell about three feet short in a five foot jump. Icon squashed the greenie in a measly 4:09 via an entangled submission hold learned from, and perfected by, Stoney Wilde. On January 9, during World of Wrestling's `Christmas Chaos'. Icon rode in on a white stallion for the second annual 'Legend's Ego' Match during his fourth reign as Interfederation North American Champion. Parallel to the initial `Legend's Ego' Match, Icon professed victory over four top tier, autonomous challengers including former I.N.A. Champion Violator, former World Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Champion `Nightbringer' Ryan Corey, Infinite, and Jose Ramon. Stoney `The Shotgun' Wilde, originally programmed to solemnize, was too intoxicated and subsequently the I.N.A Committee regarded him mentally unsound and incompetent to run the day-by-day operations. His understudy, none other than the original I.N.A. Champion and forefather, Karl Zarn, took command. With long-time collaborator Stoney Wilde out of the picture, Icon's championship qualms proliferated. Infinite and Violator, brothers by everything but blood, railed against each other prior to the match-up, with Infinite strangling Violator unconscious. Boundaries broken. Points made. The highlights include a five man sleeper hold eventually dissolved by Violator, the late arrival. Icon holding Ryan Corey down in an arm-bar and singing off key to him. Karl Zarn settling the score with Icon by hitting his dreaded `LSD Droplet' and then Icon forwarding the hurt by `Ego Smacking' Karl Zarn. Chairs, thumbtacks, and shattered glass, everything but the kitchen sink was used to wear down, maim, and destroy. Infinite and Jose Ramon endured the humbleness of simultaneous elimination after Infinite slapped the figure-four leg lock on Ramon. Infinite's machinations went astray when both Violator and Icon weighted down Infinite's and Jose Ramon's respective palms and got a five count in 43:24. NRC was sent packing, in 44:56, by reigning and defending champion Icon after Icon applied the entanglement submission move that defeated Kid Platinum back in November. Mr. I.N.A., Icon, and Violator came face-to-face as sole survivors. Violator wanted to reclaim the championship title belt that he held so briefly. Icon seemed destined to fade out, ride off on that white stallion, into the sunset, but, as destiny would have it, he would not. Violator erected him, racked him over his shoulder, and spun him around. Icon snaked around Violator's arms and tipped him over into a crucifix. And `Legend's Ego II` was over… along with I.N.A.'s affiliation with Nuttcracker Enterprises and World of Wrestling. To say Icon was anything but the backbone of I.N.A.`s development would belittle him and disregard his influence in the generations to come and go. Icon took home the trophy as a three-time winner of `Legend's Ego', hence becoming the first ever five-time I.N.A. Champion by thrashing the notorious, the illustrious, the impervious Eric Dane in 25:15. As Eric Dane did to acquire the championship title belt in January, Icon did as well and hoodwinked through the ambiguities. Stoney `The Shotgun' Wilde's magical homecoming, after months of nonattendance, confirmed that he had forged sides with… Eric Dane? Wilde `Shotgun Blast' cradle piledrived Icon after Ezzo Garrison was opportunely predisposed. And Eric Dane austerely hooked a leg and it was pronounced that Eric Dane had, in fact, preserved the I.N.A. Championship for himself. Then the second half of the plot un-folded. The mega-tron triggered and an instant replay of Wilde's double-cross on Icon aired for all`s eyes. Ezzo Garrison shook off the haze and it was as clear as night and day that Eric Dane neglected the set of laws set forth. Therefore Ezzo Garrison resolved to annul his preliminary verdict, as he was lawfully compelled to do, and decorated the I.N.A. Championship and a fifth title reign to Icon. Alas, it was all a set-up by Icon and Stoney Wilde, hatched in order to bamboozle Eric Dane. Wilde and Icon embraced. They had pulled a fast one. On everyone. Jared Blazer: '''Seven days prior to the Hunter versus Icon 'Steel Cage Match' a fresh face began popping up on the Stoney Wilde Wrestling Channel. The face of Jared Blazer. Blazer argued up and down that he would not wait in line for his I.N.A. Championship shot and insisted that he be rewarded one without ado. Hunter and Icon endeavored to discount him but it was fruitless, a have of words began between the three and egos were black-and-blued. Then, as soon as it commenced, it terminated on the day in hand: 12.08.02. Midst the Hunter-Icon 'Steel Cage Match', Jared Blazer made his presence known and, without interfering, loitered around the ring, until Icon ascended the old-picturesque steel cage and leapt down onto Blazer as he held the I.N.A. Championship. Not only did this give Icon the victory but the realism that Blazer physically handled Icon's material goods exasperated him. So, directly following a vicious cage match against Hunter, I.N.A. Owner, Stoney Wilde, obligated Icon to confront Jared Blazer in a standard bout. The bout was concise and the bloodied Icon scarcely got off any offensive. Blazer ended Icon's long reign in a measly 3:50 after executing the 'Elite Maker'. Tattered and dishonored, the former I.N.A. Champion guaranteed that the match-up against Jared Blazer would be his final match for the I.N.A. Championship. With that, Blazer was crowned the new champion by Stoney Wilde and a new era began. The 'Hellraiser', 'Future Icon of Professional Wrestling', and 'Next Best Thing' Jared Blazer demonstrated beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was fit to bear the I.N.A. Championship by pinning both Donny Diamond and Moses the Mangler on 01.31.03. The match was passionate and all three men were everlastingly disfigured by barbed-wire lesions after a barbed-wire steel chair came into the mix. In the end though, it was Blazer who was the leading light. Blazer took out the former two-time I.N.A. Champion Donny Diamond with one of his own finishing moves: the 'Diamondosity' at 20:15. Not three minutes later, at 22:52, Moses the Mangler experienced an identical providence when Blazer nailed the three-time former I.N.A. Champion with Moses' signature 'Last Wish' double-underhook piledriver. The rest was, as they say, wrestling history. On 03.02.03 negotiations between Jared Blazer and Stoney Wilde ceased after an overly-verbal disagreement over Blazer's imbursement. Since Blazer was not under any contractual responsibilities to compete, he simply chucked the title belt at Stoney, stormed out of the conference, and left the I.N.A. Championship available. Jared Blazer announced his retirement to the world later that day and the potential Blazer Era concluded with hardly any particulars on precisely what happened. '''Billy McStoner:' I't was two years in the making. The shrouded luchadore otherwise known as Sulfur, by a hair's breadth, prevailed in a 'Triangle Blood Lust Match' with Marc Vaughn Pearson and 'One Man Show' Steve Somers. Primarily booked as a 'Four Corners Blood Lust Match', Jared Blazer was absent from the match-up following his removal from championship rank. Earlier that night McStoner, with tagging equal MrSynnerster, lost their I.N.A. Tag Team Championship to John Blaze and Scott Florret when McStoner was pinned by New Era Wrestling Co-Owner Blaze. McStoner made his mark in I.N.A. Annals by winning the I.N.A. Championship anon. He's the only individual to have acquired both I.N.A. Championships. The match-up was atrocious from the get-go. A ladder, table, barbed-wire Singapore Cane, and steel chair all came into commission at one time or another. Any and everything was put out on the table in order to make the others bleed. That didn't happened though, until, at the 54:45 mark, Marc Vaughn Pearson removed himself via a self-inflicted injury. McStoner had Somers confined underneath a ladder by standing on it. Pearson perched on the top rope and dove off. McStoner moved off top the ladder and M.V.P. fractured his own skull on it when he toppled down. It was a gory confusion; it took him out of the match-up and to the infirmary. Somers later got struck by McStoner with a barbed-wire Singapore Cane. It did, if truth be told, bust him open. That should have been the end of it. But I.N.A. Referee Ezzo Garrison didn't see any blood since Somers had scuttled under the ring and positioned an unfastened mask over his visage. Ezzo presumed he wasn't bleeding and let it pick up again. Curtly afterward Somers salvaged the I.N.A. Championship and opened McStoner up with an untainted shot to the skull. Ezzo had the official bell rung but then he noted Somers' mask had twisted askew. Somers was bleeding as well, from the earlier barbed-wire Singapore Cane blow. Ezzo then conversed the state of affairs with Stoney Wilde and Flash Kornette. Since McStoner made Somers bleed first, he was awarded the title belt. Somers was discontented with that and pocketed the championship title belt from I.N.A. Ring Announcer Bob Cook. I.N.A. Owner Stoney 'The Shotgun' Wilde interpolated and grabbed the title belt from him after Somers ordered Stoney to fasten it around his waist. A scrap developed between Stoney and Somers, with Stoney forcing Somers from the ring and to the back. Stoney then furnished the title belt to its rightful possessor and solidified the win by hoisting McStoner's hand and embracing him in a hug. McStoner's win came at 59:59, one second before the one-hour time limit. 05.15.03 had a programmed 'Iron Man Match' between reigning and defending I.N.A. Champion Billy McStoner and Yamato Megumi. Sorrowfully, Billy McStoner chose to fly to Mexico where it was held and, at the last minute, there was a visa dilemma. So the match-up never happened and McStoner was forced to vacant the I.N.A. Championship over the phone to the Stoney Wilde that night. P.B. Juggalette: Victory via technical knock-out when an inebriated Hoosier State Wrasslin' groupie assailed Stoney Wilde, knocking him cataleptic. P.B. Juggalette (Wilde's authentic fiancé) sold the skirmish as legitimate and won the I.N.A. Championship (in 05:03). Observers assumed the episode was staged, but, however, it was not. Precisely one week anon, a re-match was programmed and Stoney Wilde took back the championship title belt from P.B. Juggalette without incident in two minutes and seventeen seconds. Her name will ceaselessly subsist in I.N.A. Notoriety as the `accidental champion'. Nuttcracker: Stoney Wilde authorized a provisional contract with Nuttcracker's World of Wrestling, with the objective of having the Interfederation North American Championship the top title belt championship within the independent institute. To do this, he sought Nuttcracker's sway. A civil challenge was issued forth upon Wilde's onset, directed towards Nuttcracker. It was accepted. However, in the weeks before the pay-per view 'Payback', colorful words and uncouth dealings formed a fracture in their camaraderie. Escalading on the `Monday Mayhem' prior to 'Payback'. Stoney Wilde, in his debut match-up, trounced Nuttcracker's girlfriend, then inhumanly and senselessly assaulted her with a steel chair. Nuttcracker was not pleased. And when 'Payback' came, it was a bloody, gory fracas. It was payback. They fought tooth and nail. Wilde's surgically repaired nose was smashed and Nuttcracker's face became superficially blemished. It all seemed under control for Wilde about twenty minutes in after he put Nuttcracker down with his patented 'Shotgun Blast'. But, I.N.A. Referee Ezzo Garrison refused to make the count. Nuttcracker's feet were underneath the ring ropes, thus the count would not be legal. Beside himself, Stoney Wilde pointed his finger at Ezzo, accusing him of being a turn-coat sell-out. That gave Nuttcracker sufficient time to stake out a contrived comeback. Alexis Helmsley, his girlfriend, came to his relief. Alexis, abiding by the I.N.A. Rule of instant replay and no outside meddling, exposed her breasts Stoney's way. With Wilde ogling Alexis, Nuttcracker took the opening and rolled him up for the three count. Stoney Wilde had no ground for a reverse decision, therefore Nuttcracker became the new Interfederation North American Champion in 25:49, marking the conclusion to Stoney Wilde's fourth championship reign and embroiling Nuttcracker and Stoney Wilde into a bitter, indignant enmity within the World of Wrestling. Violator: Christened as the match-up of the century, three time I.N.A. Champion Icon versus independent wrestling idol Violator versus reigning and defending I.N.A. Champion Nuttcracker. Within seconds of Stoney Wilde's dodgy revelation of his and Icon's new-fangled grouping, he assured everyone and anyone that would listen that he would go beyond so-called politesse to ensure Icon's win. Stoney Wilde and Icon's accord was that Icon would be a compliant champion to Stoney Wilde until his retirement in February 2006 if Wilde could secure him the championship title belt. Violator's role, however, came late in the rainy game. Violator had been out of action for many months before he aggressively asserted himself in the championship match-up by bloodying Stoney Wilde and signing his name to the contract in Wilde's blood. Stoney Wilde agreed, citing having another prodigy would add to the mass media's insatiable hype. The match-up was a `Finder's Keepers Match'. A triple threat match-up with single elimination. No disqualification. No count-out. And the Interfederation North American Championship hidden in a designated spot by Stoney Wilde inside the Boston Fleet Centre. The spots were excessive. The match-up was passionate. And by-standers were physically assaulted. Glass was broken. Blood, lots, was shed. And Nuttcracker, somehow, someway, pinned the immortal Violator by standing on a construction ladder and trapping him underneath in 42:24. Before Nuttcracker was to get a whiff of the I.N.A. Championship, his formerly faithful and warm girlfriend Alexis Helmsley attacked him, putting his visage through a stretch mirror in the men's public lavatory. Later it was revealed she was having an affair with her former fling, Jesse James, and couldn`t cope with Nuttcracker`s new, brash persona. Co-conspirator Stoney Wilde materialized and hand-cuffed Nuttcracker to the handicapped toilet stall, therefore immobilizing him. Icon and Violator battled everywhere: on the gorilla position, in an office, and Icon even took a time out to join Stoney Wilde in the bathroom and give Nuttcracker a `lethal' swirley. However, Violator's taste for gold became stronger when Icon's belly-to-back suplex resulted in neither man bridging their shoulders. And, at the last second, Violator did, therefore Icon pinned himself 1:17:01. Icon flipped out and it was almost written that his fourth reign was to never be. Nuttcracker, wounded psychologically by Alexis, and Stoney Wilde sat in the bathroom the entire time, bantering, rather one-sidedly. That is, until Violator conjured up, spontaneously, and held a shard of broken glass up to Wilde's throat until Wilde spilled the beans as to where the I.N.A. Championship was hidden. Stoney Wilde, swallowing his conceit and betraying Icon for his own well being, admitted Alexis Helmsley stored it in Nuttcracker's very own locker. It was a footrace against the clock. Icon had to sit five minutes inside the ring as Violator hurried towards the locker room. The trepidation was bottomless. Icon's time expired and he dashed to greet Violator. But what he found was Violator, in awe, holding the Interfederation North American Championship after 1:26:13, making it the longest I.N.A. Match to date. It also made Violator the new championship titleholder. What followed was a very contentious landmark in I.N.A.: Icon's unrehearsed victory over Violator, after Stoney Wilde established a 24/7 decree for the championship title belt. Then, seconds after Icon took the championship title belt, Stoney Wilde discontinued the set regulation. Violator: the forgotten I.N.A. Champion. Eric Dane: '''Within America's second gambling capitol, Carson City, is `Midnight's Casino`. Known for being a hot spot for celebrities and debutantes alike, staple I.N.A. Champion Icon, Karl Zarn and `The Only Star' Eric Dane rendezvoused there for a guiltless game of Texas Hold `Em Poker to come to business terms for Eric Dane's I.N.A Recruitment. The antes were high and the environment was tense. Eventually a verbal contract for an Interfederation North American Championship title belt shot was `drawn up' and bet against Eric Dane`s poker hand in a courageous, yet assured move by Icon. Better yet, the overconfident Icon led Dane straight to the horse's mouth. If Eric Dane had a superior poker hand than he did on the flop, he wouldn't only give him a title belt shot, but he'd surrender the championship title belt over to him right then and there. Never one to resist a chance to showcase fifty pounds of gold, and with Karl Zarn's sanction, Eric Dane plopped down a cool half million dollar in cold, hard cash to call against Icon's I.N.A. Championship wager. Icon was sure. Eric Dane was sure. Icon laid down his hand: a full house. Queens over Aces. He started raking in the chips and salivating over the prospect of being a half-million dollars richer but was stopped in his tracks when Dane showed his cards. Four Aces. Pocket Rockets. Definitely a superior poker hand. With four cards Eric Dane had acquired the right to be the Interfederation North American Champion. And Icon threw an absolute tantrum. Flipping over the poker table and mucking up the scenery until three very large Armani-clad men with dark sunglasses (the Armani Army T) stepped in. Icon, fuming, thought better of the situation and stormed back out of the private room and out of the casino fifty pounds lighter. Anyone who queried Eric Dane's validly as Interfederation North American Champion was muted on March 5, 2006. `The Only Star', `The Hardcase', `The Disposable Hero' Eric Dane literally climbed over two other commendable challengers (Outlaw and Shade Valante) to preserve the I.N.A. Championship as his own at the RBC Center (Raleigh, North Carolina) in a ladder match. The real battle was between Eric Dane and Outlaw who had a war of lexis. They dissected, bashed, and picked away at each other with a fine comb. But action meant more than words and Outlaw's blood was shed and Shade's childish sense of self was trodden in a measly 36:07. Eric Dane surfaced as the true shady outlaw after Outlaw's foot somehow got wedged in the hook and wire holding the I.N.A. Championship above the ring. Shade Valante tugged and angled Outlaw's body to the corner as he hung upside down, but Eric Dane outfoxed them and climbed the turnbuckle behind Shade, climbed onto Shade's shoulders, and up Outlaw's torso. And when it was all said and done, Eric Dane was truly the only star. Phantom title change #2. `The Only Star' Eric Dane had a flash-in-the-pan second reign, as his contract entitled, by one-upping Stoney Wilde is a very by-the-numbers encounter less than a week after Stoney Wilde's insipid fifth championship title belt reign began. 13:13 was the official bell time, and that match-up was held in Hoosier State Wrasslin's monthly independent show. A three day gap passed before the torch-passing was sizzled out and Stoney Wilde set a new record for number of Interfederation Triple Crown reigns, at six. It was a series of `Shotgun Blast' finishers, at 7:45, that stunted Dane's growth. '''Shotai Jordan: Shotai Jordan's reinstatement to the Interfederation North American Championship title belt panorama came subsequent to a protracted sequestration. Once hailed as Silencer Silvershade, Shotai Jordan's physical renovation was so extraordinary very few even identified him. June 10, 2006 book-marked the celebrated homecoming of three former I.N.A. Sportspersons, two of which had held the championship title belt before. T'was Shotai Jordan and former champion Axel Action against former four-time champion Stoney Wilde and reigning and defending champion Chris `Icon' Smith. All Hell ran amuck and within minutes the soon-to-be exiting champion disjointedly bowed his alliance with his acquaintance and long-time collaborator Stoney Wilde, via a well-placed `Ego Smack'. And Icon's storybook finish ended like that, after a half decade of solid relationship. Soon thereafter Shotai Jordan and Axel Action played generally all offense against a hapless Stoney Wilde. Albeit Wilde did rise to the occasion often, sheering out of sweet acrimony. All was smooth sailing until the legal man inside the ring, Axel Action, was blind-sided with a tag by his partner in crime Shotai Jordan, resulting in a goose chase for pinning rights. For the victor of the pin-fall, according to regulations set forth, would gain access to the Interfederation North American Championship. Just as Stoney Wilde was shaking off the cob-webs, Jordan re-entered the ring and baseball slid between his legs. Axel Action endeavored an identical feat, but, in spite of this, was immobilized and got a `Shotgun Blast' cradle piledriver for his effort. And in that split second moment of moral self-celebration following, Stoney Wilde exposed a doorway for Shotai Jordan, who hastily rolled him up from behind and got the three count, thus making him the new Interfederation North American Champion in a matter of 26:56. Only astray from Shotai Jordan's parade was the actual gold-plated tour de force championship title belt, which Icon rescued in his get-away. Then, out of the blue, the arena lights went dark and a spotlight showcased the now former I.N.A. Champion Icon. Silently, he laid the championship title belt flat and out-stretched, saluted the new champion, gestured his blessings, and passed the esteemed torch. Such a heart-felt and good-bye and sincere respect shown shall forever change our perspective of the legend known as Chris Smith. Christened the new face of the gold-plated tour de force, Shotai Jordan faced immeasurable odds at `Legend's Ego IV', on July 26, 2006. Like a true trooper, he beat the house and came out with the ten pounds of spit-shinned gold. Although trivial, Shotai effortlessly got a five count pin-fall on four-time I.N.A. Champion Stoney Wilde in 7:19, after balling Wilde up and leg dropping on top of him. From there it was a very unrefined, jumbled war game with each man aimlessly battling each other. Until former I.N.A. Tag Team Champions John Blaze and Scott Florret bonded together again and hit their respective finishers, the `Platinum Splash' and the 'Sensationater', on Scott Grayse. Scott Florret solely got the five count pin-fall, in 13:55. Then the come-back kid came back. Shotai Jordan's heart sincerely desired to reclaim what was allegorically stolen from him by Scott Florret. He earned his stripes and was able to eradicate John Blaze from the game just as Scott Grayse put Scott Florret to sleep, and not with his microphone skills. Grayse was too much almost, a shoe-in for a pin-fall on Jordan, so it seemed, until Bob Cook revealed that a mere minute remained. To which Grayse's concentration to the announcement and sheer shock combined opened a window of opportunity for Shotai Jordan to hit the ropes, spin on his heel a short distance away, leap off of said foot, and deliver his signature roundhouse-super kick. The 'Shouonsouchi'! From there, Shotai Jordan was indisputably the man. During Shotai Jordan's second reign (09.23.06), a great construction occurred. The Interfederation North American Championship's recognizable namesake was stripped for a more modern, higher profile namesake. Ranging well beyond North America, Karl Zarn and his executive cronies merged three well-known championship title belts: The I.N.A. Championship, the 'Unofficial' -W4- World Heavyweight Championship, and the Omega Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Championship. All of which are retired, owned by Karl Zarn, and collectively form what is now known as the Interfederation Triple Crown Championship. Scott Florret: Ephemeral titleholders plague the Interfederation North American Championship like cancer. Scott Florret, alas, as endowed and chalk full of potential as he is, falls victim to such disease. At the six year anniversary celebration, `Legend's Ego IV' took place. Among the challengers were Florret, John Blaze, Scott Grayse, Stoney Wilde, and then of course the reigning and defending titleholder Shotai Jordan. Forever in the shadow of `Legend's Ego I', `Legend's Ego IV' was far more multifaceted, being that in the thirty minute time limit any number of five-count pin-falls or verbal submissions could occur and any one of the five men could claim the I.N.A. Championship, even if for three seconds. And Scott Florret is one of those men. After the reigning and defending champion Shotai Jordan pistol-whipped Stoney Wilde at the 7:19 mark, Scott Florret and John Blaze, former I.N.A. Tag Team Champions together, reunited and hit their respective top rope finishers, the `Platinum Splash' and the 'Sensationater', on Scott Grayse. Scott Florret solely got the five count pin-fall, in 13:55, after averting John Blaze from the laurels. He is only the second man alive to ever win both of the I.N.A. Championships. Like stated before, luck was not on the man's side, as Shotai Jordan gained a second reign via pin-fall on Scott Grayse, five seconds before the time limit expired. All while Scott Florret was latent, courtesy of an overly-effective sleeper hold. Terry Woods:' ''Legend's Ego V', on July 4, 2007, was presented in more traditional terms. There was hardly any foul play and Terry Woods and A. Veiled fought like decorated soldiers. Reigning and defending champion A. Veiled was toppled in twenty minutes flat after Terry Woods successfully and consecutively applied an astonishing five submission moves without breaking away. The move, 'The Pentagram of Pain', was too much for A. Veiled to handle and he verbally submitted. From there, Veiled was dough in Woods' hands. All seemed set for Woods to step away clean with the championship title belt... ...until he made one crucial mistake. A Kati Hajime was applied on A. Veiled and, somehow, Terry Woods allowed his shoulders to get pressed against the mat as A. Veiled lie on top of him. Through A. Veiled's horrific screaming and smacking of the canvas, it was nearly impossible for Terry Woods to wrap his head around and distinguish that from I.3.C Referee Ezzo Garrison's five count. And A. Veiled took the highest prize for the third time in 29:01. Then, like a light bulb going off inside his head, Woods understood the predicament. He bowed his head in shame and ignored the running clock until I.3.C. Ring Announcer Bob Cook counted down the final ten seconds left remaining. Woods scrambled around incoherently frustrated and wrapped A. Veiled up as tightly as a burrito and got a near fall. A second, more secure, one got him his second championship in 29:59. One second before the clock expired. Sometimes stories are so outrageous, there aren't believable or fathomable. This is one of those stories. Mike Sloan, greatness personified, gave reigning and defending champion Terry Woods a run for his money on September 11, 2007 during 'Key Retailing II'. Pork tenderloins were slugged, water hoses doused, mayonnaise was flung, and giant rolls of cling wrap suffocated. Suffocated Mike Sloan to be precise. Terry Woods layered Sloan in cling wrap in the back stockroom of the unknown grocery store. Mike Sloan hyperventilated and came close to death. With his body glued together, he was unable to prevent Terry Woods from flatening his shoulders down for the three count in 21:12. Either by divine presence or pity, Terry Woods decided Sloan's fate. Before Sloan could check out and shuffle the moral coil, Woods' showed compassion. He poked a finger in the cling wrap around Sloan's mouth, allowing oxygen to breathe through, saving his life. On November 15, 2007, Terry Woods was no longer officially recognized as Interfederation Triple Crown Champion. His ill-fated 'The Harvest' challenge match-up against Christian Light was scrapped. Terry Woods postponed several times and cited visual difficulty due to staring into the sun with his one untarnished eye. For reasons regarding his personal health, the acting I.3.C. Board decided that Terry Woods was not physically fit to compete; therefore they ended his tenure as reigning and defending champion. This was the first title belt vacancy in well over three years. Jose Ramon: 'Jo'se Ramon is quite possibly the luckiest champion in the past eight years. His conquest over A. Veiled, Robbie King, and Steven Hurst yields legendary status due to the ingenue way he obtained the championship title belt for the first time on 01.15.08. It was 'Finder's Keepers II'. The I.3.C. Championship was hidden by the powers-to-be and once pin-falls were decided the victors were allotted time to rummage the whole venue for it. Robbie King fell first, being distracted by water balloons thrown by Steven Hurst, then getting curled up by not only A. Veiled but Jose Ramon at the 13:24 marker. There on in, Hurst and King fought tooth and nail but neither man was able to secure the right to scavenge for the championship title belt. Jose Ramon and A. Veiled worked their way up the crowd onto the wasteland plateau with the merchandising tent and snack booth. Mustard and ketchup were silly stringed and some ironic moments involving past champions and new blood were forged. However, Steven Hurst, the misfortune bastard, accidentally found the championship title belt underneath the ring of all places. As hard as he lobbied, he couldn't convince I.3.C. Referee Ezzo Garrison to call it in his favor as he was not yet eligible. Hurst and Garrison spouted out a lot of words that were unsavory, and merely seconds after Hurst's discovery, Jose Ramon simply snuck up behind him and snatched it away from his sweaty palms. Thus Jose Ramon, as one of the two eligible men, was crowned prince of interfederation at 21:42. Devin Shakur: T'''he tides turned and irony dealt Jose Ramon a poor hand. Jose Ramon won the Interfederation Triple Crown Championship on a dumb luck flute and lost it very similarly. Devin Shakur, the challenger, and he went toe-to-toe in Madison Square Garden on March 30, 2008 in a 17 minute and 44 second bout. Devin Shakur's vein ketchup ran freely and Jose Ramon's knees were blown out. In a climatic conclusion, Jose Ramon swatted at the hanging championship title belt floating above the ring while he sat on the canvas. He swatted and swatted until the buttons on the title belt breached and spiraled down next to Devin Shakur's prone body. Jose Ramon raced to the championship title belt but his legs still couldn't function properly. Shakur, knocked out earlier, came to and unwittingly rolled over on top of it and therefore become the new tri-champion of interfederations. On July 12, 2008 the tri-champion made his first defense against JD Hart in a 'Reap What You Sow' Match that proved Shakur's reign was, by far, no fluke or happenstance. He easily put Hart away in six minutes and change. After a grueling 'Ultimate Tables, Ladders and Chairs' Match (against James Varga and Robbie King) that went on for a little under twenty minutes, it appeared as though Shakur had walked away once again as the champion. However, those aspirations came to an end as a familiar voice rang out over the P.A. system. That voice was the voice of the 'Unholy One', himself, AXEL Action. Upon announcing himself as the new owner of I.3.C. due to Stoney Wilde's recent retirement, he then proceeded to strip Devin Shakur of the championship title belt, citing his lackluster performances and tarnishing of the title's legacy as his reasoning behind it and Shakur's status as an 'independent contractor' that disallowed him to compete outside of the independent circuit. The I.3.C. Championship was seemingly left without a holder which allowed AXEL Action to sign a multi-match deal with Pro Championship Wrestling. '''Josh Vance: A surprise champion, so to speak. It was completely unknown that by the end of Pro Championship Wrestling's first 'Capital Punishment' that there would be a new I.3.C. Champion in Josh Vance. After Vance won a ten man battle royal which lasted a little more than fifteen minutes, AXEL Action strolled out to the ring, a briefcase in hand. After an intense speech about what the I.3.C. Championship truly means, AXEL presented Josh Vance with the I.3.C. Championship, declaring him the new champion. (The match also consisted of the following participants: Evan Ambrose, Apostle, Chief of Staff, Scott Grayse, Kip Kutler, Kyle Mehr, MBT, Mortal Wound and Rust.) Jeff Nero: Despite all of Josh Vance's potential, the erratic behavior of new I.3.C. top dog AXEL Action shot him down in a blaze. On September 22, 2008, less than a month after Vance won the championship title belt, the official coronation was set. Josh Vance was all smiles and ready for the glory that comes with the Interfederation Triple Crown Championship. However, AXEL Action had other things in mind to burst his bubble. To keep his tri-champion on his toes and to keep his champion from slacking, as had been the problem in past generations, AXEL scheduled an impromptu, randomly-selected match-up right then and there. Against, of all the people in the world, Pro Championship Wrestling colour commentator and washed-up wrestler, Jeffers a.k.a. Jeff Nero. Nero, an I.3.C. Challenger formerly, was so thrilled to be once again competing for the championship title belt that eluded him, agreed without a second's thought. Surprisingly, Nero was nimble and focused and, on that very night, a better man. He ousted Vance after a botched top rope foot stomp and a 'Suicidal Tendencies', to cap it off. Jeff Nero was announced the victor and an eerie warning was laid upon him similar to the one laid upon Josh Vance, 'Keep sharp, and keep on your toes.' Pro Championship Wrestling hosted yet another I.3.C Championship title match-up at their first pay pay view entitled 'Phoenix Rising', on November 11, 2008. As co-main event, tri-champion Jeff Nero defended his ten pounds of glistening gold against arch-rival and P.C.W. stalwart Stinger in an Extreme Southern Wrestling style 'UnHoly Match'. The gist was that to win, one must tossed or cause their opponent to go through a table four times, once on each corner. Stinger and champion Jeff Nero exchanged falls until one deciding fall was needed. However, Zeke Jones and Blaze interjected and all Hell was unleashed. Jones and Blaze got their turn, but in the end were eliminated by the challenger and tri-champion. As the smoke and dust settled, AXEL Action made his mandatory appearance, verbally stating that since he never sanctioned nor wanted this match-up to happen, it wasn't in his interest to let it continue just to keep Pro Championship Wrestling management content. So, tongue-in-cheekly, AXEL Action sent down five fake 'former champions' (Stoney Wilde, Violator, Icon, Shotai Jordan and, naturally, A. Veiled) to end what he saw as a miscarriage of justice. The five poorly veiled knock-offs royally beat down Stinger and Nero. So therefore, the acting executive, AXEL Action could only deem it a 'no contest', roughly twenty minutes in. '''Zeke Jones: '''The Interfederation Triple Crown Championship is a great championship with a legacy that ascends all other championship title belts. However, long-term champions are a rare breed and the championship title belt seems to go cold in vacancy more often than it gets hot around a worthy champion's waist. Zeke Jones is yet another champion whose tenure was so brief he literally never even physically held the championship title belt after dubiously capturing it. He did so at a televised match-up on Pro Championship Wrestling's flagship show, via count-out, in a much anticipated, but very flat, match-up against reigning and defending champion Jeff Nero. Nero, a lame duck champion to many, felt his title belt loss was unjustified. AXEL Action, again, immediately butted in on the proceedings and declared the title belt vacant because of Zeke Jones' declaration to 'throw the title belt in the river and let it die.' And because Zeke Jones wanted to hurl the actual title belt away from him, AXEL Action saw this as evidence that he, indeed, rejected responsibility. Many insiders felt, and still do, that AXEL Action's ego and need to interject himself in every single conflict is tarnishing the title belt's progress.